Forgotten Memories
by RosutoKi-chan
Summary: Deidara's memory of this night had been completely erased by Madara, and their past friendship. Yaoi DeiMada DeiTobi with spoilers for Deidara's Death and Tobi's true identity. One-shot. This summery sucks -.-!


**Author's Note: **Yaoi, DeiTobi! Also has DeiMada! One-shot contains spoilers from Naruto Shippuden manga! Also, has Tobi's real identity! WOOPIE! Along with the Tobi/Madara theory and manga proof! Contains Deidara's death manga spoilers-

**Ki-chan: AW! SHUT UP AND LET'S GET ON WITH IT! *Shoots narrator person***

**Pein (Akatsuki "Leader"): Oh great! NOW WE HAVE TO HIRE ANOTHER ONE! (Kakuzu will be so pissed at the wast of money . . .)**

* * *

**Forgotten Memories **

**One-shot By: Ki-chan (NOT ROSUTO!!! DON'T CALL ME THAT CUSE ITS THE FIRST PART OF MY AUTHOR NAME!**

There stood an orange-swirl masked-man, dressed in all black, all but the brightly colored swirl that covered his face. The cold started to make his skin go numb from the freezing temperatures while he looked out into the horizon. Forests and mountains as far as the eye can see, along with a gold painted sky created by the sunset. The masked-man sighed, warm air slipping into a small cloud at the bottom of the swirly mask.

"Tobi, Un! It's getting cold, you better get down before you get sick, baka!" An annoyed blond called from the bottom of the tall-growing tree.

"Coming Sempi!" Tobi replied in an immature voice, hopping down in one giant leap, until he came face to face with his Sempi.

"Sorry, Deidara-Sempi, Tobi was watching the pretty sunset. I didn't know Sempi cared . . ." Tobi said in a semi-curious tone while Deidara's expression remained emotionless as he turned and walked toward camp.

"I don't. It would be troublesome if you got sick now, Un," Deidara mumbled as he stopped for a split second to speak, and then continued to move back to camp without uttering another word as Tobi trailed lazily behind him.

"Is Deidara-Sempi okay? Tobi knows your not acting like yourself lately," Tobi stated in more of a worried tone as they maneuvered though the trees, yet Deidara simply ignored him.

"Sempi?" Tobi tried again, yet only with the same result of silence from the blond.

"Please Deidara-Sempi answer Tobi!" Tobi pleaded in a semi-childish and partly-worried tone as they arrived at the camp sight where they would settle for the night.

The blond sighed, knowing Tobi he would continue to bother him until giving an answer, so he decided to just give in before he began to get a headache from the masked-idiot.

"I'm just worried, Un. Hidan, Kakuzu, and even Sasori-Danna died . . ." Deidara had barely managed to choke out the name Sasori while he gave Tobi a worried look, this had been really getting to him lately.

"Sempi, don't worry! I know Sempi won't die!" Tobi said in a cheerful tone, hopefully helping his Sempi feel better as a simple thought flowed through the masked-man's head, _'Because I'll be the one protecting you.'_

"How do you know that Tobi!? Sasori-Danna and Hidan has died, even though they said they were immortal! . . . I can't take this anymore, Tobi . . ." At that moment, the masked-man became worried for his Sempi, especially not adding an "Un" to his sentences, he was truly at his limit.

"Then what are you going to do about it, Deidara?" Tobi mumbled in a voice completely opposite of his normal self, making Tobi gasp in shock from voicing his thoughts by accident, while Deidara cringed at the sudden difference in the masked idiot he came to know, making him suspicious of his partner.

"Cough, cough! Eh he hem! S-sorry Sempi! Tobi's voice cracked for a minute! It's happened before! Eh hee hee!" Tobi began to rub the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion after faking the cough, quite well actually, making Deidara's suspicions rise.

"Then what did you mean by what you said, Un?" Deidara questioned, while the glare of suspicion rose intensely, making Tobi turn serious once again, like before.

"That means if you leave, there will be no stopping you," Tobi's voice had become the same as before, a low, serious tone, that sounded heavenly to Deidara's ears, yet caused his suspicion of Tobi to rise even an greater point.

"Wouldn't the Akatsuki hunt me down then?" Deidara questioned Tobi with an increasing suspicion that doesn't seem to cease.

"I could easily make a fake body and report you dead, I've done it many times before," There was no falter in Tobi's emotionless, yet heavenly, tone as he turned toward Deidara.

"Who are you?" Deidara questioned, this wasn't Tobi, it couldn't be . . . could it?

"What are you talking about, Sempi? Tobi is Tobi and somebody else, but Sempi could never know that!" Tobi giggled in his "normal" childish tone as he began to twirl on top his sleeping bag, obviously beaming behind his mask.

"Take off the mask, Tobi, Un . . ." Deidara said, turning into a deathly glare at the masked-man, making Tobi wonder if telling Sempi this much has cause trouble between them.

"Well, that someone else can help you escape, but that's up to Sempi!" Tobi stated as Deidara's attempt to grab Tobi was a failure while he leaped over his Sempi and into the freezing snow.

"Ak! Cold, cold, cold!" Tobi wined as he wrapped himself into the blanket in his Sempi's sleeping bag, trying to force back several sneezes and coughs, yet failed miserably.

"I knew it, Un! You did get sick!" Deidara's face turned into sudden worry, making Tobi make a small "meep" when he noticed Deidara's arms around him, trying to place him into the small sleeping bag.

"S-sempi . . . w-why do y-you care?" Tobi began to shiver from the heat from the rising body temperature, making Deidara's worry overcome his suspicion.

"Here's your blanket, you can use mine for tonight, Un," Deidara mumbled, completely ignoring Tobi's question while he put the two sleeping bags together, and sat beside Tobi without another word.

Tobi glanced at Deidara who was looking distantly in the fire that began to reflect into his eyes, overwhelming in an emotion Tobi couldn't read. _'I wonder what Deidara is thinking . . .' _Tobi wondered while zoning out into the fire, watching the flames flicker into the air.

"Tobi, Un?" Deidara mumbled in a questioning tone as he glanced over to the masked-man beside him.

"Yes, Sempi?" Tobi turned, while looking directly at Deidara with the hole meant for his right eye.

"I-" Deidara was cut off as Tobi quickly fell onto the pillow, breathing heavily behind the mask while the shivers began to worsen.

"Tobi!" Deidara shrieked as he quickly chose to remove the mask, yet turned his head away so he couldn't see, he had really pushed it, and if Tobi didn't want him to see his face, then Deidara would have to respect that.

Deidara listened as Tobi's breathing began to calm from removing of the mask while giving a sigh of relief, for the mask added extra heat making in hard to breath, if he didn't take it off Tobi had a good chance of suffocating.

"You really had me worried, Un," Deidara stated without glancing at the unknown face of Tobi beside him.

Deidara's vision began darkening as he heard a muffled voice, barely able to make out the words, he heard a weak voice beside him.

"Thank you . . . Sempi"

* * *

Deidara had awakened the next morning at early dawn, from an overwhelming scent of steaming bacon, shooting up from bed and running over beside Tobi right away, practically drooling.

"That sure smells good, Un," Deidara watched as Tobi moved the pan away from the small fire and placed it between them.

"This is just a thanks for not looking at Tobi's face, eh hee hee!" Tobi rubbed the back of his head bashfully while unable to meet Deidara's eyes.

"Hey! I didn't think you could find bacon here, Un!" Deidara stated as reality had hit him, wondering where Tobi had even received the food.

"Tobi managed to get only a little from the farmer man before he tried to catch Tobi," Tobi stated while this suddenly alarmed Deidara, _'Tobi actually stole it! I never thought he had it in him! Yet . . . he stole it for me . . .'_

Deidara felt the heat move toward his face while giving most of his strength to hide the expression, yet it had no effect as a bright pink blush had spread across his face along with a soft smile. Had he really felt emotions for the masked-man, even unknowing to who he truly is?

"I can really trust you, Sempi . . ." Tobi stated while Deidara began to gobble down the bacon like a wild animal, but they hadn't eaten all day, so that was to be expected.

"Um, would Sempi like to see Tobi's real face?" Tobi asked in the heavenly voice Deidara had once heard before, making Deidara give a shaky, yet unsure nod, he wasn't sure how to react at the offer.

"A-alright," Tobi nodded while he undid the strap, removing the orange swirl that covered his face until Deidara's eyes widened.

Tobi's face was pure pale with slightly curved lips. His raven hair seemed longer then he thought, noticing long bangs where hidden within the mask, while his eyes were a blood red, with a strange look . . . wait . . . s-sharingan.

Tobi felt Deidara begin to tremble at the notice of the detail with a confused look, making Tobi put a hand on Deidara's shoulder in sympathy for the blond.

"Please don't be scared, I'm nothing like that Deidara, honest!" Deidara stared at Tobi, surprised that he even knew his thoughts . . . how close had he and Tobi have become?

"Sorry . . . I shouldn't have even thought about that, Un," Deidara mumbled while he looked up into the brightened sky, the Sun has completely risen.

"It's alright . . . but your going to be shocked by what I am about to tell you . . ." Tobi mumbled hesitantly, gaining Deidara's attention once again, he stared at the unmasked-man.

"My real name . . . is Uchiha, Madara . . . a-and I am the real leader of the Akatsuki, Pein is just my assistant," Madara mumbled in the same, worried, yet heavenly tone, yet it took at least a few seconds for the shock to register in Deidara's mind.

"WHAT!?" Deidara screeched, it was the only word he could say at the sudden revelation while the birds that had been hidden within the trees flew away from the sudden overwhelming sound.

"Uh, um . . . I thought it would be better off that nobody knew I was alive, so Pein and I came up with a plan. I hope your not mad, but it kept word from getting out that I was alive," Madara stated while Deidara continued to stare at him with the same confusion as before.

"To- I mean Madara, wouldn't that make you over 400 years-old?" Deidara asked, wondering how someone that old could remain so young, unless he drank from the fountain of youth or was somehow immortal, thats impossible!

"Over 500 actually, but I became immortal the day I received my completed version of Mangekyou Sharingan, giving me complete control over Kyuubi," Deidara let the shock pass through him as he continued to listen to Madara, he had heard of him once before, yet never thought about how great the power he possessed.

"Of course, I could be hiding forever behind Pein . . . but then they forced you into the Akatsuki . . ." Deidara's attention turned onto Madara's words as he stated them, beginning to make his heart pound, and yet, what was he so worried about anyway?

"I guess I felt bad for you, especially since you kept being mistaken as a girl by the other members," At that moment Deidara had giving Madara a small push, of all people Madara should know how much he hated even the memory of being mistaken as a girl, yet continued to listen to Madara's story.

"Oh, you'd never seen Sasori's real face have you? Truth was he'd been hiding in a puppet the entire time, I just want to see the look on the other's face when they see this!" Madara giggled at the picture in his hand, making it look as if the entire morning had lite up, yet it took all of Deidara's will to suppress a blush.

"Here," Madara stated in a cheerful tone, trying to suppress his giggles while Deidara's eyes widened at the photo.

"S-Sasori really looked like this! Why the heck did he hide in that ugly thing in the first place, Un?" Deidara wondered out loud as Madara gave a small giggle, he really had enjoyed being in the blond's presence, they had been partners for a long time after all.

"Yeah . . ." Madara turned his eyes away, realizing what emotion had came over him, it had been the same one that was in Deidara's eyes before! He couldn't! Deidara was nothing more then a pawn, used and then disposed of when no longer useful, yet for some reason, he couldn't reject this feeling. Usually he'd kill the person and it would all go away, yet this time, he knew it would truly hurt, Madara had, after all, became to close to the blond to ever imagine life without him . . . he had truly fallen for him hadn't he?

"Um, Madara, Un . . ." Deidara began in a hesitant tone while Madara's crimson eyes flickered toward the blond, turning his head at the blue orbs that looked into his blood-red ones.

"Yeah? . . ." Madara plainly stated, closing his eyes along with a small smile, looking absolutely perfect in Deidara's mind as a blush spread across his face once again.

"I- Oh look! It's snowing, Un!" Deidara said in a cheerful tone, turning his attention away from the Uchiha before him, and then to the pure-white sky.

"Yeah, we didn't know the weather had been changing we were paying to much attention to each other," Deidara blushed while Madara just stared at him, attention turning away from the snowfall, "What? Did that come out wrong?"

"Nope, Un . . ." Madara noticed a flicker of emotion in Deidara's eyes while a pair of lips came crashing onto his, yet it was a gentle kiss, almost as light as the snow itself.

"Are you freaked out by this, Un?" Deidara asked in a nervous, yet gentle tone while he pulled closer to Madara, hoping he wouldn't hate him if he didn't feel the same way.

"No . . . it's alright, I feel the same way, you were the first person I truly loved," Madara had returned the kiss after the sentence was finished, only it had become more passionate the the last one.

"I love you to, Un," Deidara mumbled while Madara had wrapped the blanket around themselves, burying one in the other's warmth.

* * *

**One Month Later . . .**

"**Sorry Tobi . . ."**

"N-no! Deidara you can't!"

"**I really had done something stupid hadn't I, Un?"**

"Erasing your memory of this was to protect you . . . in the end you were dead . . ."

"**I remember now, Un! Before I go tell Itachi that I defeated the Uchiha! That art overcame the Sharingan!"**

"You didn't have to die . . . for something like that . . ."

"**I couldn't go on any longer Tobi, Un, if you hadn't erased my memory of that night, I would be with you."**

"It's all my fault isn't it?"

"**Yeah . . . but now I have something I am willing to wait for, Un."**

"Don't worry, I will be meeting you soon, I already had chosen how I shall die . . ."

"I will die fighting, fighting for you."

"I will kill Sasuke, Deidara, just you wait."

"Then you will take the credit for destroying Sharingan, just as you wanted."

"I love you Deidara"

* * *

**UWAAA! Sorry for the sad ending! Well, if you read the quotes, Madara had erased Deidara's memory of that day. I just HAD to watch Deidara's death in the manga again! T_T Eh, don't worry, I tried my best not to make it SUPER CRY CRY sad! Wha! WHY YOUTUBE WHY!!!! Also the bacon thing was a total bonus! AND NO COMPLAINING IF IT SEEMS RUSHED! Cuse I wrote this at 2:00 IN THE MORNING! No blaming Ki-chan!**

**Tobi Doll: Tobi is a good boy!**

**Ki-chan: Yes! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY :3**

**Tobi Doll: Tobi is GOING TO KILL YOU! *Takes out knife***

**Ki-chan: OMFG!!!! AHHH! *Throws doll far far away***

**New Tobi dolls! GET THEM FREE FROM READING THIS FANFICTION! Also, reviewers get the Deidara, Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi doll (Deidara, Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi doll offer NOT VAILD IN CANADA!)**

**Note: This advertisement was not real in ANY way! SO DON'T SUE ME INTERNET! T_T Ki-chan is a good girl!**

* * *


End file.
